Erreur de cadeau
by rogue422
Summary: Quand Les soeurs Halliwell rencontrent l'équipage l'Enterprise, cela peut étonner beaucoup de monde.


"Star Trek : The Next Generation"  
  
crossover  
  
"Charmed"   
  
Les personnages ne sont pas à moi blablabla...  
  
Pr : PruePi : Piper  
  
Ph : PhoebeCP : Capitaine Picard  
  
LCD : Lieutenant Commander Data  
  
LCW : Lieutenant Commander Worf  
  
CR : Commandant Riker DC : Docteur Crusher  
  
  
  
Los Angeles, 2000. Un groupe de personnes visite les studios de  
  
la Warner Bros, une des grandes entreprises à l'origine de nos séries  
  
télé et de nos films préférés. La visite se déroulait tranquillement   
  
lorsque l'on entendit une voix criée.  
  
? : Hé ! Hé ! Regardez c'est la fille de Dark Angel ! HOUHOU !  
  
Pr : Mais tu vas arrêter, Phoebe, de nous faire remarquer comme  
  
çà !  
  
Ph : Soyez contente, peut-être que grâce à moi un producteur  
  
nous remarquera.  
  
Pi : Oh ! C'est plutôt la sécurité qui va nous remarquer et   
  
qui va nous mettre dehors.  
  
  
  
Piper sourit à leur guide qui les regardait bizarrement.  
  
Ph : Oh ! Les filles, déridez-vous ! On est en vacances pour  
  
seulement 4 jours. 4 jours !! Sans démons.  
  
Pi et Pr : Chutt !!!  
  
Ph (plus doucement) : Sans démons, sans sorciers. Profitons-en!  
  
Pr : Phoebe a raison. Essayons de nous amuser.  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le groupe se trouvait sur l'ancien  
  
site de tournage du Dr Quinn. Chacun pouvait se promener dans les rues  
  
de Colorado Spring. Les soeurs Halliwell décidèrent d'aller dans la   
  
clinique.  
  
Ph : Tout est comme dans la série ! C'est trop chouette !  
  
Pr : Ne touche pas à tout Phoebe ! Si tu casses, tu devras  
  
payer.  
  
Ph : Oui, maman !  
  
A peine avait-elle dit çà qu'elle fit tomber un petit bol en  
  
terre cuite.  
  
Pi : Bravo Phoebe ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense?  
  
Ph : Ca va : Oups ?  
  
Année 2370, dans un univers parallèle. Voyageant au milieu de  
  
nulle part, un vaisseau étrangement connu avance : L'Enterprise NCC   
  
1701 D, vaisseau du Capitaine Picard.  
  
  
  
CP : Lieutenant Commander Data, rien à signaler sur notre  
  
chemin ?  
  
LCD : Non, capitaine. Tout est en ordre.  
  
CP : Lieutenant Commander Worf, rien à signaler à bord de   
  
l'Enterprise ?  
  
LCW : Non , capitaine. C'est le calme plat.  
  
CP : Très bien. Si nour allions manger un peu, la 2ème équipe  
  
va venir nous remplacer.  
  
Los Ageles, 2000. Phoebe cacha tant bien que mal la bêtise  
  
qu'elle venait de faire. Ses deux soeurs la regardaient en secouant la  
  
tête de façon négative.  
  
Ph : Bon, si on allait ailleurs ?  
  
Pi : Où veux-tu aller ?  
  
Ph : Là où je rêve d'aller depuis toujours : sur le plateau de  
  
la série Star Trek.  
  
Et voilà les 3 sorcières partirent à la recherche des fameux  
  
studios. Mais arrivées devant les portes du studio, un agent de   
  
sécurité les empêcha de rentrer.  
  
Ph : Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas y entrer !  
  
Pi : Oui, surtout qu'ils sont en train d'enregistrer un épisode.  
  
Ca aurait été super d'y assister.  
  
Pr : Si on pouvait devenir invisible, ...  
  
Pi : Non, Prue, on avait dit pas de magie et de toute façon on   
  
n'a pas le droit de faire çà à des fins personnels !  
  
Ph et Pr : Oui, on sait.  
  
Pi : Allons voir ailleurs. Il y a pleins de choses intéressantes.  
  
Les filles s'éloignèrent du hangar un peu déçues, mais leur  
  
ange gardien était là ou plus exactement leur être de lumière. "Elles   
  
ont bien mérités une petite récompense" pensa-t-il. Il se concentra  
  
très fort et plus loin les filles disparurent dans un éclair de   
  
lumière bleue.  
  
Dans l'autre univers. L'équipe du Capitaine Picard était   
  
remontée sur le passerelle de commandement depuis déjà plusieurs heures.  
  
CP : Vu le calme Olympien qui règne ici, nous pouvons réduire  
  
le personnel au minimum.  
  
Mais à peine avait-il prononcé ses paroles, qu'une boule de  
  
lumière apparut au milieu de la pièce, puis disparut comme elle était  
  
venue laissant à la place 3 formes recroquevillées. Malgré le flash   
  
aveuglant, les 3 soeurs essayèrent de savoir où elles étaient. Elles   
  
se relevèrent et regardèrent attentivement la pièce qui commençait à  
  
prendre forme.  
  
CP : Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Pr : Qui sommes-nous ? hé bien...  
  
Les 3 soeurs Halliwell avaient enfin retrouvé entièrement   
  
l'utilisation de leurs yeux. Elles furent stupéfaites du spectacle qui  
  
était devant elle.  
  
Pr : Oh mon dieu ! Nous nous excusons de vous déranger.  
  
Pi et Pr (en se tournant vers leur 3ème soeur) : Phoebe !!  
  
Ph : Mais...  
  
Pi : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?? on avait dit pas de   
  
magie !!!  
  
Ph (s'adressant à ses soeurs) : Je vous promets que je n'y suis  
  
pour rien. (se retournant vers l'homme en face d'elle) nous  
  
avons du rentrer par mégarde sur votre plateau.  
  
CP : Plateau ?  
  
Pr : Oui sur votre plateau (dit-elle en regardant bizarrement   
  
ses soeurs).J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en plein   
  
enrgistrement.Alors si vous pouviez nous indiquer la   
  
sortie,nous vous en serons très reconnaissantes.   
  
CP : Ecoutez, je suis le Capitaine Picard et vous êtes sur   
  
l'Enterprise.  
  
Ph : Oui, nous savons çà. Vous êtes le Capitaine Picard et eux  
  
ce sont Data, Worf et Geordi LaForge. Bon, cessons de rire,  
  
pouvons-nous sortir ou doit-on faire appeler à l'amiral  
  
Kirk ?  
  
CP : Mais l'amiral Kirk a disparu lors d'un voyage d'inauguration,  
  
il y a plusieurs décennies.  
  
Pi : Ok ! Calmons-nous ! Zen !  
  
CP : De plus si vous voulez sortir, voici ce qu'il y a dehors.  
  
Picard montra un énorme écran qui laissa place à un grand  
  
hublot ayant une vue sur l'espace immense et sombre. Les 3 soeurs  
  
s'apporchèrent du hublot. Piper, au bord de l'hystérie, figea toute la  
  
salle et s'avança vers Phoebe.  
  
Pi : Je te promets que si tu me dis la vérité, je t'étriperai  
  
sans que tu souffres.  
  
Ph (se réfugiant derrière Prue) : Je te jure que ce n'est pas  
  
moi ! C'est peut-être un démon.  
  
Pi : Je l'espère pour toi !!!  
  
Pr : Calmez-vous les filles. Pour le moment, l'important est de   
  
savoir comment rentrer chez nous.  
  
Alors qu'elles discutaient, une porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer  
  
le commandant Riker.  
  
CR : Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?  
  
Les filles sursautèrent en entendant la voix masculine.  
  
Ph (avec un sourire béat) : Hé les filles ! C'est le beau  
  
Commandant Riker.  
  
Pi : Tais-toi Phoebe ! Comment peux tu penser à çà ?  
  
Ph : Il faut bien trouver quelque chose de positif dans cette  
  
hisotire.  
  
CR (sortant son arme) : Allez vous enfin me répondre ?  
  
Pr : Oups ! Il a sorti son faser.  
  
Pi : Doucement Commandant ! Je vais les libérer.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, la passerelle retrouva sa  
  
mobilité.  
  
CP : Riker !?! Que faites vous ici ?  
  
CR : Ces 3 femmes vous avaient figé Capitaine.  
  
Riker tenait toujours en jout.  
  
CP : D'accord, alors dites-nous qui vous êtes et comment vous   
  
nous connaissez !  
  
Pr : Nous nous appelons Prue, Piper et Phoebe Halliwell. C'est  
  
tout ce que nous pouvons dire.  
  
Pendant que sa soeur parlait, Phoebe faisait de l'oeil à Riker.  
  
Piper, remarquant le jeu de sa soeur, lui mit un coup de coude dans les   
  
côtes.  
  
Ph : Aïe !  
  
Pi : Tu vas arrêter ! On est déjà dans de sales draps, alors  
  
n'en rajoutes pas ok?  
  
Ph : Quel rabat-joie !  
  
D'un regard, Prue demanda de l'aide aux 2 autres.  
  
CP : Vous ne pouvez pas nous dire comment vous nous connaissez?  
  
Ph : Disons que si on vous le dit vous risquez de nous prendre  
  
pour trois folles. A moins que...  
  
CP et Pr : A moins que quoi ?  
  
Ph : Capitaine Picard avez vous déjà effectué votre voyage dans  
  
un univers parallèle ?  
  
CP (acquiesça de la tête) : J'ai effectivement été emmené dans   
  
une monde parallèle.  
  
Ph : Bien. (à ses soeurs) Vous pouvez être contentes d'avoir   
  
une soeur fan de Star Trek. (de nouveau à Picard) et bien  
  
nous venons d'un autre univers et dans notre univers, vous   
  
excitez d'une certaine manière.  
  
CP : Comment çà ? d'une certaine manière ?  
  
Pr : Vous êtes des personnages de séries télé.  
  
Grand silence.  
  
CR : Vous ne voyez pas qu'elles se moquent de vous. On ferait  
  
mieux de les enfermer en attendant d'en savoir plus.  
  
Pi : Croyez nous, nous disons la vérité !  
  
CP : Laissez moi réfléchir.  
  
Dans notre univers. Chez les fondateurs. Léo, tout souriant, se  
  
promenait tranquillement. Il repensait à la récompense qu'il avait   
  
offert à ses protégées. Elles devaient être aux "anges" à cette heure-ci.  
  
Il entendit alors une voix l'appeler.  
  
L : Oui.  
  
Fondateur : Nous avons appris que vous avez donné une récompense  
  
à vos protégées.  
  
L : Oui, c'est vrai. Il n'y a rien qui me l'interdit.  
  
F : Non, bien sûr, mais le problème est que vous avez du faire  
  
une erreur dans votre cadeau.  
  
L : Comment çà ?  
  
F : Je vous annonce, cher être de lumière, que vos sorcières se  
  
trouvent dans un autre univers.  
  
L : Quoi ???  
  
F : Nous vous conseillons de les ramener au plus vite!  
  
L : Bien sûr.  
  
Univers parallèle. Picard réfléchissait pendant que Riker et   
  
Worf pointaient toujours leur arme sur les 3 femmes.  
  
CR : Alors Capitaine ?  
  
CP : C'est vrai que ça a l'air irréaliste...  
  
CR : Alors on les embarque ?  
  
CP : C'est tout à fait possible. Riker, Worf, amenez les dans   
  
mon bureau.  
  
CR : Vous êtes sûr ?  
  
CP : Commandant ?  
  
CR : Bien Capitaine.  
  
Entourées par les deux officiers de Starfleet, les soeurs   
  
Halliwell sortirent de la passerelle. Picard rejoignit Data.  
  
CP : Votre verdict, Data ?  
  
LCD : Ma puce indique qu'elles ne mentent pas, mais elles nous  
  
cachent tout de même certaines choses.  
  
CP : Bien suivez moi. LaForge demandait à Deanna de venir nous   
  
rejoindre dans mon bureau et je vous laisse le   
  
commandement.  
  
LCL : Bien, Capitaine.  
  
Dans le bureau de Picard, Prue, Piper et Phoebe étaient   
  
étroitement surveillées par le charmant Riker et le klingon Worf.  
  
Ph (s'approchant de Riker) : Alors Commandant Riker vous aimez  
  
travailler pour Picard ?  
  
CR : C'est Capitaine Picard pour vous et rejoingnez vos soeurs  
  
et restez tranquille.  
  
Déçue, Phoebe retourna s'asseoir entre Piper et Prue. Picard   
  
rentra quelques minutes après suivi de Data.  
  
Pr : Capitaine, pouvez vous nous aider à rentrer chez nous ?  
  
CP : Nous allons essayer, mais avant nous devons vous poser   
  
quelques questions.  
  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et laissa entrer Deanna Troi.  
  
DT : Capitaine.  
  
CP : Nous vous attendions, Deanna.  
  
Ph : Si elle est là, nous ne parlerons pas.  
  
Pi et Pr : Quoi ?  
  
Ph (s'adressant à voix basse à ses soeurs) : Elle est accapable  
  
de lire dans notre tête. Alors si elle découvre des trucs  
  
bizarres, ça sera à vous de leur expliquer.  
  
CP : Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas qu'elle participe à cet   
  
entretien ?  
  
Ph : Nous connaissons son don pour sonder les pensées. En   
  
contre partie, nous répondrons à toutes vos questions. De  
  
plus, Data est doté d'une puce qui permet de savoir si   
  
l'on ment. Alors vous ne risquez pas grand chose.  
  
CP : D'accord.  
  
CR : Capitaine !  
  
CP : Excusez nous Deanna de vous avoir dérangé.  
  
DT : Ce n'est rien Capitaine.  
  
Deanna Troi sortit tranquillement de la salle.   
  
CR : Capitaine, je n'approuve pas vos méthodes.  
  
CP : Riker, faites moi confiance.  
  
CR : Je vous aurai prévenu.  
  
CP : Que s'est-il passé avant de vous retrouver chez nous ?  
  
Pr : Pour être sincère, on en sait rien. On était toutes les   
  
trois en train de se promener et subitement on s'est   
  
retrouvé aveuglé par un flash et après on était ici.  
  
CP : Avez vous traversé une brèche temporelle ou quelque chose  
  
de ce genre ?  
  
Pi : Non, je ne crois pas.  
  
Pr (à voix basse) : Peut-être que Phoebe a raison. C'est peut-  
  
être un démon qui nous a envouté.  
  
CR : Vous avez dit quoi ?  
  
Pr : Rien.  
  
CP : Vous nous avez promis de tout nous dire.  
  
Pr : D'accord, peut-être que nous sommes ici à cause d'un démon.  
  
Pi : Bravo, Prue, ils vont vraiment nous prendre pour des  
  
folles maintenant.  
  
CP : Des démons ?   
  
Ph : Je te laisse leur expliquer, grande soeur.  
  
Alors que Prue allait commencer son exposé sur les sorcières,   
  
une lumière bleue apparut près des trois soeurs. Léo se matérialisa   
  
devant toute l'assemblée.  
  
  
  
Pi : Léo !  
  
L : Donnez moi vos mains les filles. Veuillez pardonner le   
  
dérangement, messieurs.  
  
  
  
Et dans un deuxième nuage de lumière bleue, le groupe disparut.  
  
Les quatres officiers de Starfleet étaient stupéfaits par ce qu'ils   
  
venaient de voir.  
  
Dans notre univers. L'être de lumière et les 3 sorcières se   
  
retrouvèrent dans l'hôtel de Los Angeles.  
  
Pi : Merci Léo de nous avoir sorti de là.  
  
L : Je ne sais pas si vous devez me remercier.  
  
Pr : Pourquoi dis-tu çà ?  
  
L : ...  
  
Ph : Dis-moi c'est toi qui nous as fait ce tour?  
  
L : Ben, disons ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire au   
  
départ. J'ai entendu que vous vouliez voir le tournage  
  
de Star Trek et j'ai voulu exaucé votre souhait, mais j'ai  
  
dû m'en mêler les pinceaux.  
  
Pi : Oui, c'est ce que tu as fait ! On a faillit être enfermé.  
  
L : Enfin je suis arrivé juste à temps. Je n'ai pas le droit à  
  
une petite récompense ?  
  
Ph : Bon, Prue et moi on va vous laisser règler cette histoire  
  
de récompense.  
  
Prue et Phoebe partirent bras dessus bras dessous, laissant les  
  
amoureux s'embrassaient tendrement.  
  
Fin 


End file.
